You are not alone
by tamago to gohan-aru
Summary: Ella se sentía sola en aquel mundo cruel tras perder a su segunda familia. Él... intentaba mostrar con su presencia y pequeño gesto de que realmente no lo estaba. [OKIKAGU] [YOROZUYA EIEN NO YARE] [INSPIRADO EN LA CANCIÓN: YOU ARE NOT ALONE] [FELIZ NAVIDAD].


**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Les traigo con mi especial de Navidad 7u7**

 **La historia esta inspirada en la canción de Michael Jackson: You are not alone. Les invito a que lo escuchen mientras lean.**

 **Espero que le guste.**

 _ **Los derechos de Gintama le pertenece al gorila Sorachi.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: la autora no es responsable si termina llorando.**_

* * *

 **You are not alone.  
[okikagu]  
[Yorozuya eien no yare]**

* * *

El frió gobernaba en esa época de año en Edo. Aquella ciudad que fue tan llamativa y vivaz en años anteriores, ahora con la blanca capa que le adornaba parecía una ciudad muerta, destruida por el caos de hace años; por la aquella extraña enfermedad que seguía destruyendo la vida de los habitantes de esa ciudad. La soledad y la desolación de hacía más presente en el ambiente de los que intentaban sobrevivir para el día siguiente.

Añorando aquellos días brillante volviera a aparecer en su alma y corazón.

Una mujer caminaba en aquel solitario lugar, dejando huella con sus botas negra que llegaba hasta la rodilla y tenía adorno rojo en la orilla como detalle. Su cabello bermellón adornado por un ornamento chino en el lado derecho de su cabeza, se meneaba por el viento que era provocada por el frio, usaba una capa gruesa para abrigarse hasta llegar a su casa; también usaba una sombrilla morada para impedir que la caída de los copos de nieve impidiera su vista del camino. Tampoco estaba sola en esa caminata, su fiel mascota y amigo la acompañaba para que no se sintiera tan solitaria a tal deprimente vista que estaban presenciando.

Vista que se daba desde hace 3 años y que aún no se podían acostumbrar.

Detuvo sus pasos al escuchar una pequeña risa en una de las casas, concentró en su sentido para verificar si era realmente la risa de alguien o era su imaginación que le jugaba una mala jugada. Lo escucho esta vez más claro para darse cuenta que era una niña que transmitía aquella emoción de una inocente felicidad.

Su cuerpo entro en autonomía, siendo guiada por esa nacida curiosidad el motivo de esa risa que hacía un contraste a la imagen de la ciudad y a la penumbra de su corazón.

Se detuvo al frente de una casa, una de las pocas que seguía iluminando aquella noche, como las demás estaba algo maltratada por los sucesos que habían empezado a caer al mundo desde hace 5 años. Sin embargo, la atmósfera que emanaba llamaba a la mujer como fuera si una luciérnaga buscaba la luz de la noche sin importarle si fuera artificial. Esos ojos azulados que estaban opacos por el sufrimiento, miraba anhelante por la ventana los sucesos que estaba sucediendo dentro de ese pequeño mundo de calor.

Ahí veía a la causante de la risa que le había llamado, sorprendida de que una pequeña de 8 años riera de tal manera para que pueda ser escuchada por alguien como ella. Podía apreciar como jugaba con aquel hombre que parecía ser su padre mientras la mujer con lo poco que tenía hacia la comida de esa noche; esas tres personas parecían estar en un mundo aparte de lo que se vivía realmente en la calle.

Ver a esa pequeña tan feliz le hizo recordar su pasado, aquel doloroso y anhelante pasado donde era feliz tal como esa niña.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó observando como esa familia parecía festejar algo que al principio no comprendía, hasta que la pequeña la encontró observando.

Una señal de saludo y unas simples palabras silenciosas, fueron lo necesario para que esos sentimientos dormidos empezaran a despertar dentro de ella una vez más.

Con una sonrisa forzada devolvió el saludo y salió corriendo de aquel paisaje. Buscando con desespero algún lugar donde pueda ser consolada, un lugar cálido al cual regresar.

Sin darse cuenta que además de su perro, había otra persona persiguiéndola.

Su primer pensamiento fue ir a esa casa que hace tiempo no pisaba, queriendo la calidez que le daba tal lugar. No obstante, se negó a tal capricho sabiendo que solo así crecería el dolor que sentía en esos momentos. Tomo una dirección contraria para evitar que ese anhelo y falsa esperanza creciera en su marchitado corazón.

Siguió hasta encontrarse en el río, paso por la mitad del puente que conectaba hacia el otro lado, observando el río congelado por la baja temperatura. Ser acercó más para observa, recordando una vez más las palabras que le había dedicado esa inocente niña desde la ventana.

"Feliz navidad"

Las lágrimas traicioneras habían empezado a recorrer por sus mejillas, sintiendo la soledad que irónicamente le hacía sentir esas palabras. Añorando por esos días en donde vivía con un dúo de idiota pero de corazones cálidos, esos mismos que la cuidaban y la mimaban tal como lo hacía esos padres con esa pequeña. Esos días de festivo donde compartían con sus amigos y a pesar del desastre, terminaban con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

¿Por qué terminó todo de esa forma? ¿Acaso no podía ser feliz? La mujer de cabellera bermellón se agacho mientras intentaba contener su llanto. Sintiendo lo injusto que era la vida con ella para arrebatarle su segunda familia, tal como lo había hecho con su familia de sangre.

— Gin-chan… Shinpachi… - gimió entre llanto, recordando como un día para el otro había desaparecido la persona que fue su figura paterna. Como por una discusión y el no poder soportar la ausencia de su padre adoptivo, se alejó a quien consideraba como su hermano mayor; hasta a una madre cuando empezaba con sus regaños.

Sentía como su fiel mascota y amigo le acariciaba la cabeza para mostrar su apoyo. La mujer le dio una pequeña sonrisa, intentando calmar el llanto y el dolor que no dejaba de crecer. Se maldecía por ser tan débil, por hacer preocupar a quien no la había abandonado y seguía a su lado.

Ella no dudó en abrazar y aferrarse en su fiel amigo para buscar la consolación que su corazón necesitaba.

— China…

Había observado desde un callejón como esa mujer se detuvo en frente de una casa que solo se destacaba por su luz y el ambiente cálido que emanaba. Sus ojos rojizo contempló como esa muchacha parecía ser un espectador de lo que sucedía en aquel lugar, incluso se dio cuenta cuando su cuerpo se tensaba por algún hecho que ignoraba completamente.

¿Por qué seguía a esa mujer cuando se estaba escondiendo de sus perseguidores? ¿Por qué ponía su vida en peligro por esa mujer que desde hace tiempo no sabía qué tipo de relación tenían? Pero ahí estaba corriendo detrás de ella, sin fijarse bien quién estaba a sus alrededores o si estaban solos como la sensación que le daba la helada calle. La siguió sin importarle su seguridad, sin poder negar su preocupación por quien luchaba todos los días antes de que todo se fuera hacia abajo.

La vio agachada en medio del tal conocido puente, observó cómo su cuerpo tiritaba por contener el llanto y dolor que sentía en esos momentos. Se quedó ahí sin saber que decir para animarla, teniendo una idea del motivo de que esas lágrimas volvieran a salir en aquellos zafiros.

Solo cuando observó cómo se aferraba a esa mascota que nunca la dejaba sola pudo moverse.

— China… - y aquel apodo había salido sin darse cuenta.

La bermellón observó al recién llegado, pudo identificar rápidamente gracias a ese apodo que solo él usaba con ella. Observó que usaba aquel sombrero de paja que usaba para no ser identificado por los falsos policías que ahora rodeaban en Edo, como el viento meneaba su largo cabello castaño que estaba amarrando en una coleta. Como no usaba nada más que su típico haori rojo y hakama beige.

Sus ojos chocaron con esos rubíes que la miraban con tanta preocupación.

Desvío la mirada y se levantó, avergonzada que precisamente ese hombre la viera en tal estado. Sintiéndose más patética de lo que ya estaba.

Sin embargo, el castaño fue más rápido con ella alcanzándola en el momento en que ella dio su tercer paso, no permitiendo que se alejara de él. A tal punto de abrazarla por la espalda; dejándola completamente en shock por aquella acción.

— ¿Y ahora te pones nerviosa? - se mofo el castaño al darse cuenta como se tensaba entre su brazos, como también deseando poder distraerla de aquellos recuerdos dolorosos del pasado.

— C-Cállate y suéltame sádico - con un sonrojo en su rostro, la bermellón intentaba soltarse del abrazo. Negándose a caer otra vez en busca del calor que le daba aquel hombre que en tiempo pasado fue su rival.

No quería salir más lastimada en aquella extraña relación que los dos llevaban desde que su tutor había desaparecido.

— Kagura… - La bermellón dejo de forcejar al escucharlo llamarla con tanta seriedad, dejando que la siguiera abrazándola.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Ninguno se había movido desde que él la había llamado con su nombre, los dos estaban disfrutando de aquel contacto; sintiendo el calor del otro. Olvidándose del frio, del peligro que había en estos momentos y de todo que lo hiciera sufrir en aquel presente. Deseando en su más profundo de su ser quedarse de esa manera para siempre, sintiendo el calor del otro aunque después no lo mostrarían.

Solo el estornudo de Sadaharu los volvió a la realidad.

— Tengo que irme - alejándose de aquel calor que le daba el castaño empezó a caminar, sintiéndose algo abrumada por el reciente momento y los recuerdos del pasado. Deseando solo llegar a cuál era su actual casa y dormir para olvidarse de todo —. Nos vemos.

No espero a que el castaño dijera algo, solo empezó a caminar con su fiel amigo a su lado. Intentando ignorar esa presencia que la seguía desde unos metros atrás, empezó a caminar más rápido; notando como el que la seguía también aceleraba sus pasos a su ritmo.

— ¿Podrías dejar de seguirme bastardo? - pregunto con total fastidio aunque no volteo su mirada para ver a su acosador, solo siguió caminando por las calles de la ciudad. Llegando a la zona donde ella vivía desde que tuvo la discusión con quién fue su hermano mayor.

— Solo estoy buscando un lugar a que quedarme y pensé que sería mejor ir a tu casa. Estaría matando a dos pájaros en un solo tiro, al tener un techo y poder fastidiarte - Sougo observaba la silueta de la mujer que caminaba delante de él, intentando adivinar los gesto que había detrás de ese paraguas que le impedía ver por completo a la bermellón.

Sus oídos entrenados solo pidieron captar el sonido de un suspiro por parte de la bermellón que seguía caminando, haciendo que esas inquietudes que tenía con ella volviera. Eran estos momentos en donde no podía evitar preguntarse si para ella seguía siendo su rival, un compañero, un conocido o algún simple reemplazo para ese corazón que buscaba con desespero el calor de otro cuerpo; y que él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo incontables veces si con eso podía obtener una sonrisa de ella.

No podía evitar burlarse de él mismo por esos pensamientos masoquista y tan fuera de su carácter.

La siguió hasta ese pequeño departamento que se había vuelto en la casa de la bermellón. Entro como si fuera su propia casa a pesar del reclamo de la dueña y de que tuvo que protegerse de las cosas era tirada hacia su persona.

Haciendo que la disputa durase por 30 minutos.

— Deja de tirarme cosa maldita china - ya se estaba cansando del trato que le daba esa mujer.

— ¡Entonces vete! - grito con el paragua en la mano para dispararle y así hacerlo desaparecer de su vista una buena vez.

— ¿Para dejarte solas con tus recuerdos? - ¿Por qué había dicho aquello? ¿Por qué la imagen deprimente de Kagura en el puente volvía con fuerza? El solo ver como esos ojos azulados lo miraba sorprendido y con esa tristeza que había visto con anterioridad, hacía que Sougo sintiera una presión en su pecho al darse cuenta que tenía razón.

Odiaba verla de esa forma.

Odiaba ver como añoraba aquel pasado que no iba a volver y como a él lo arrastraba, deseando que otra vez sus ojos iluminaran aunque sus causantes fueran aquel par de hombres que la habían abandonado.

Kagura miraba sorprendida al hombre que estaba frente a ella, no sabía que hacer o cómo actuar. Una parte de ella le pedía a gritos que soltara aquellos sollozos que tenía guardado y no esperara soltarlo en la soledad, pero estaba su orgullo; ese que le impedía demostrar sus debilidades a pesar de las tantas veces que la había visto en ese estado por su segunda familia.

Se odiaba por ser así.

Odiaba que siempre en sus momentos más difíciles estaba ese sádico a su lado desde que ya no estaban esos 2 hombres a su alrededor, recordándole que ese pasado no volvería.

Estaba tan ensimismada en su sentir y en qué hacer, que no se dio cuenta cuando el castaño se acercó hacia ella hasta que sintió como esos brazos la volvían a rodear su cuerpo; transmitiendo aquel mismo calor que sintió en el puente. Soltó el paragua y una vez más, se aferró al cuerpo de ese sádico que podía ver su dolor con solo mirarla.

Una vez más se sintió segura en los brazos del castaño.

Una vez más dejo su orgullo y libero su dolor que esos recuerdos lleno de alegría que ahora le traía dolor a su corazón.

El castaño una vez en silencio acepto esa vulnerabilidad de la bermellón. Escuchando su lamento y como entre llanto llamaba a su dos familias que la habían abandonado, observo al inugami que tenia de mascota esa mujer. Sus ojos rojizos chocaron con los de ese animal, sintiendo el mismo desespero y preocupación por la bermellón, aquel sentimientos de impotencia que sentía por no lograr que esa mujer sonriera con total sinceridad; de que dejara de añorar por cosas de un pasado que no volvería.

Estuvieron un buen tiempo en esa posición, donde solo los llantos de la bermellón se escuchaba.

Solo cuando Kagura empezó a calmarse es que los dos se sentaron en el piso, olvidándose de la frialdad de este o de la incomodidad que le podía causar después.

Los dos estaban sentado al frente del otro.

Kagura tenía la cabeza agachada, sin saber que hacer o actuar. Cuando tenía esos momentos había dos posibilidades, el acostarse y olvidarse con el placer que el castaño le daba o huir del castaño como si fuera un extraño más en su vida, una forma de protegerse de ser abandonada por tercera vez.

Pero ahora que se mantenía a su lado, no sabía cómo enfrentarlo.

Sougo solo la observaba, esperando algún movimiento de ella. Dándose cuenta que era la primera vez que estaba con ella sin caer en el deseo que los dos tenían por el otro para olvidar sus realidades, ni tampoco ella se había apartado o alejado para evitar este tipo de situación. Suspiro a sus pensamientos, preguntándose cuando fue el momento en que su relación se volvió incierta y con tanta grietas que sería tan fácil en destruirlo.

— ¿Por qué sigues aquí? - preguntó la bermellón, se mordió la lengua al darse cuenta lo estúpida que era su pregunta.

— Ya te lo dije antes - tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, ocultando toda inseguridad que sentía en esos momentos.

El silencio y la incomodidad volvieron a reinar.

— Hoy vi a una familia Festejar la navidad… - ¿Por qué lo decía de repente? Ella no lo sabía, solo deseaba sacar eso en su pecho para que sus recuerdos no la atormentara — No recordaba que era hoy… - se mordió lo labios al pensar lo estúpido que quería decir, de que Sougo la tomara como loca o que la viera con más lástima de lo que ya hacia — Me gustaría volver a festejarla… todos unidos, incluyendo Shinpachi, la hermana mayor y también Gin-chan…

— Lo vamos a tener - aquella respuesta no era lo que esperaba la bermellón, su mirada chocaron con la del castaño. Observando como esos ojos rojizos le creían y como había determinación para cumplir sus deseos —. Mientras tanto, te hago el trato de festejarlo entre nosotros dos ¿Qué te parece china?

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué le hiciste al sádico? - Kagura no podía creer lo que su oído habían escuchado. Estaba expectante a que el sádico le dijera que era una broma.

— Considéralo como la magia de la navidad - contesto e castaño restándole importancia y desviando su mirada hacia el techo. Dándose cuenta cuál prometedora era su trato.

Pero que no le molestaba cumplirla si era por ella.

Kagura lo miraba en silencio, como si analizaba las palabras del castaño. Haciendo que Sougo se inquietara por la incertidumbre que tenía dentro de su ser.

— ¿Y bien? - las dudas estaba carcomiendo al castaño por el largo silencio que se había vuelto a instaurar, también quería mostrar cuál sería su propuesta para que lo aceptará.

Lo que no esperaba era que Kagura le diera esa sonrisa que tanto había añorado.

La bermellón no pudo evitar sentir un calor crecer dentro de ella al escucharlo, uso ese silenció para darse cuenta algo que siempre había sabido, pero que no había considerado hasta ahora; el sádico estaba ahí con ella. Incluso le estaba proponiendo algo que iba en contra de su carácter, haciendo que ese calor creciera más y por primera vez sintiera que no estaba realmente sola en aquel mundo que consideraba su hogar.

Podía no tener a su familia de sangre ni a su segunda familia, pero con pequeños detalles se dio cuenta que ese hombre que esta con ella no la iba dejar de lado.

Como ella deseaba estar a su lado cuando esté en problema.

Sin decir nada y sin pensarlo puso su cabeza en el pecho del castaño, sintiendo por tercera vez ese calor que le aseguraba una vez más que no estaba sola.

— Acepto el trato - soltó levantando su mirada para chocar con esos rubíes.

Sougo no pudo contenerse tras observar ese pequeño brillo en esos zafiros y la besó con ternura, demostrando en aquel acto aquellos sentimientos que guardaba para ella. De transmitir esa promesa silenciosa de protegerla de todo lo males, incluso de ella misma.

Kagura se había sorprendido al principio, pero se dejó llevar por el beso. Entendiendo aquellos sentimientos que el castaño le quería transmitir en ese acto, devolviéndole con esa misma intensidad. Mostrando aquello sentimientos que tanto se negaba a admitir por su orgullo.

Ninguno quería detenerse, cada vez que uno se separaba, el otro reiniciaba el beso. Haciendo cada vez más profundo y deseosos, sus manos tampoco estuvieron tranquilas.

Recorriendo el cuerpo del otro, tocando las partes que sabían que era su debilidad.

De esa manera se entregaron. No para escapar de la realidad, si no, para demostrar aquellos sentimientos que fueron guardados por años en sus corazones. Esta vez era un acto para mostrar y sellar por fin el tipo de relación que tenía.

Era una forma de comunicarse perfectamente sin necesidad de tantas palabras.

Cuando Kagura abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue el rostro del castaño cerca de ella. Sentía un calor provenir desde su mejillas, no era la primera vez en que tenía relación con el sádico y se despertaba en esa situación. Sin embargo, ahora sentía que era diferente a lo vivido anteriormente, aún recordaba como lo había tratado Sougo, como esos ojos rojizo le mostraba el amor que siempre le había profesado con sus pequeñas acciones.

No pudo evitar sonreír como una tonta enamorada y abrazar el cuerpo del hombre que seguía durmiendo.

No pudo evitar preguntarse cómo reaccionarían su padre calvo o los dos hombres de la yorozuya si lo viera en esa situación. Una presión en su pecho creció, sin embargo, ya no era tan fuerte como antes o no se sentía desmoronarse como sucedió anoche.

Aún le dolía, pero ya no sentía esa soledad que tanto la atormentaba. Tenía a su sádico a su lado para apoyarla.

Vio como el castaño despertaba de su sueño, volvió a sonreír y sin pensarlo le dio un beso corto; suficiente para transmitir ese sentimiento que ahora inundaba cuando pensaba en él.

— ya era hora que despertarás - soltó mientras se levantaba para arreglarse, observó de reojo como el castaño fruncía el ceño en muestra de lo satisfecho que estaba por ese beso de corta duración.

Llenándola de un gozo que hace tiempo que no sentía.

— Levántate que tenemos que salir, me prometiste celebrar este día y quiero comer hasta reventar.

El castaño estaba curioso por el comportamiento de la bermellón, pero lo dejo a un lado al ver como esos brillos en sus ojos parecían volver. Sintiéndose pleno por esa muestra de ánimo de la bermellón, sin decir algún comentario siguió su paso y se levantó para vestirse.

Los dos salieron acompañados por el inugami de aquel departamento para ver qué hacer como festejo.

Los dos sabían que debían preocuparse de que el mundo estuviera a salvo, de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Pero por esta vez, por este día, solo querían disfrutar de aquello que tanto se negaban. Solo deseaban disfrutar la compañía del otro como nunca lo habían hecho con anterioridad.

Kagura ya no se sentía incapaz de enfrentar el futuro y su próximo encuentro con Shinpachi. Sin darse cuenta había dejado de sentir aquella soledad gracias al castaño que no la había dejado; aunque nunca se dio cuenta hasta esa noche.

Sougo se sentía satisfecho, por fin podía sentir el fruto de su esfuerzo por mantener esa sonrisa en la bermellón. Eso lo llenaba más que asesinar a miles de personas, sentía como el calor crecía en él.

Había logrado sacar de aquella soledad a Kagura, como ella lo había hecho a él tiempo atrás con su forma de ser.

Y la soledad que había en sus corazones fue dejada atrás.


End file.
